1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the packaging field, and more particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement for sealing a container of cosmetic dusting powder and to an insert used in such an arrangement.
2. Prior Art
Containers for cosmetic dusting powder are typically made of paperboard or injection molded plastic and are cylindrical in shape. After filling such a container with powder, some manufacturers insert a generally cylindrical paperboard closure member provided with a circumferential "bead" formed like a piece of textile fiber string to prevent the powder from spilling. Automatic equipment is widely used for fitting the paperboard inserts into place in filled containers.
Such prior art inserts are not completely satisfactory in preventing leakage of the very fine particles of dusting powder, and also fail to prevent escape of fragrance from the powder during periods of storage.